The Other World
by TheOneAndOnlyAlice
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a ninja that is on a misson. What happens when on the mission a rouge ninja does a justu that leads Naruto into a new world. He then meets the bastardly Sasuke and starts to grow feelings for him , but what if this justu ends and sends naruto back into his world? Will he be able to tell sasuke how he feels? Or will he lose his love forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! My name is TheOneAndOnlyAlice, but you can just call me Alice! I'm not very good with fan fictions but I try my best! Anyways let me give you a short story to this story!**

 **Naruto Uzumaki is a ninja that is on a mission. What happens when on the mission a rouge ninja does a jutsu that leads Naruto into a new world. Then he meets the bastardly Sasuke and starts to grow feelings for him, but what if this justu ends and sends naruto back to his ninja world? Will he be able to tell Sasuke how he really feels? Or will he fail and lose his love forever?**

 **Chapter 1-Flipping worlds**

"So as you already know, I'm going to need you to take these scrolls to the sand village for their hokage." Lady Tsunade said handing the scroll to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the scrolls before giving Tsunade a nod.

"Don't worry Tsunade, you can trust me to get these to the sand village."

Naruto then left the room with the scrolls in his bag. He then got to the gate of the village and had met with his two other teammates, who would be leaving with him to take the scrolls.

"Okay, I have the scrolls and ready to take them." Naruto said. They nodded before they all jumped into the trees and headed towards the sand.

It had been getting late, the group decided to take turns sleeping through the night. Naruto took the first lookout.

Naruto has a gut feeling that something was following him and the group. He then got up and took a look around. He didn't see anyone's chakra besides his teammates.

After Naruto was able to get sleep, the team left early in the morning knowing they would get to the sand around late night maybe even the next day if they had ninjas run into them.

As they were jumping through the trees, Naruto's teammate sensed a chakra.

"Naruto I sense a chakra from up ahead" his teammate said. A kunai was thrown at dodged the kunai.

Rouge Ninjas.

They were coming for the scrolls most likely. Four ninjas appeared and started to attack.

Three of them went for Naruto's teammates, while one fought Naruto.

Naruto threw a kunai at him. The ninja dodged it. The ninja performed a unfamiliar justu before blowing purple smoke on Naruto. Naruto started to cough before faintly hearing his team mates call out his name.

Then he fainted, or that's what he thought at least.

 **Hey! Again...sorry for the short story today! I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter! I will be posting the next chapter maybe tomorrow. Thank you to the people that have come this far and have read the first chapter!**

 **Btw I do not own Naruto. He belongs to Kishimoto and mostly belongs to Sasuke.**

 **Well anywho I better stop meh chitter chatters! See everyone in the next chapter! Bye bye! :3**


	2. Chapter 2-Troubles

**Hey! Im sorry for posting so late today. Thanks for the feedback on my horrible spelling. Should have told you guys about that but anyways i have really bad spelling but I will use those helpful comments and it was late at night when i had thought of the idea. Anyways time for the next chapter!**

Naruto POV

"Ugh my head" I said to myself.

My eye vision was blurry and I couldn't see anything. I looked around to see no teammates or rogue ninja. Instead I saw dark grey walls and light shining between the two down onto me.

I took a sniff and smelled a nasty stench.

What's that…. trash? I sat up quick and put my hand onto the bags that I was sitting on.

I felt my vision come back clear. Now I can really see where I was.

Getting onto my feet, I circle around slowly checking the place out. Then I heard weird sounds coming from the opening between the two grey walls.

I made my way towards the sound. My eyes widened as I saw tall buildings and weird things moving on a road. I saw big screens on buildings and people walking everywhere.

I wanted to cry. Where was I? Why am I here? How did I get here? So many questions to answer but there was no time for that. I had to get out of this jutsu I could be in danger.

Looking around some more I saw people with weird clothing on and interesting things in their hands. They looked so different from me and I looked different from them.

Now that I think about it I should be fighting someone right now, since this is a jutsu, I think. No I'm hoping. I don't want to be stuck in a world where everything looks scary and weird.

Okay Naruto. You can do this. Just walk around and act normal or…..their normal. They won't notice you. I said those things to myself while I started walking out on the streets.

Everyone looked at me awkwardly. Some walked by fast and some just gave me a weird stare.

"Hey mommy look at that guy that's wearing a weird orange suit thingy." A little girl said pointing at me. "Yes Dear, now let's go" the women, most likely the child's mother said before nudging the girl quickly trying to pass by.

"Such weird people. Well….I don't really have to right to say that since I'm in their world" I said to myself.

"Kit this is serious! Your in a world that could be dangerous and your not even a little worried?!" Kurama said out of nowhere.

"Well there's no danger. So...I guess I'll be okay. Wait when the hell did you even care?!"

"Since the day I met you. You should be grateful to have me or else you would be dead by now" Kurama grumbled.

As me and Kurama bickered, I found myself near a building. I looked at the sign and read it.

"Well I'm guessing their Japanese too." I said to Kurama.

"Yeah but kit, this world seems a little too futuristic to be a jutsu. Think about it, what ninja knows what all this is to make such a jutsu when WE don't even know what it is. Doesn't it seem a little too real?"

I thought about it. He was right. What ninja would be able to do this when I don't even know what all this new stuff is. Even the roads are different in this world. Maybe I was in a different universe. But this is something we could talk about anytime. We really need to find a place to stay instead.

My stomach grumbled. I was hungry at such a time?! Well maybe this store has something, I mean it does say food store at the top. I even got money so I think I can.

I made my way into the store and tried to sneak around so that I wouldn't bother people. I looked around and then I saw a ramen package.

I ran over to it and stared at it. My mouth started to water and my eyes felt like they were shining bright from just seeing my favorite food.

I looked at the price and picked up a few. I took a look around and saw people standing in a line so I walked over and stood behind the person.

When it was my turn I got my stuff and pulled out my money. The guy gave me a weird look and then took the money. Then, I ran out the store.

I talked to kurama about random stuff. I found myself in a park so I took a seat on the slide. **(A/N I didn't know if in Naruto's world they had parks at the time)**

I opened the ramen. Even though it was dry ramen, it still tasted the same to me so oh well. I took a bite and looked up at the was getting dark. I guess I'll stay here for now. I'm sure no kids would come at night to play.

I lied on the slide not knowing what to do next. I felt drops of water land on my face. Oh no. Tell me it's not gonna rain.

I sat up and stuffed my ramen into my jumpsuit so then it wouldn't get wet. It rained, not really hard rain but not soft either.

As it rained I sat there.

"Kit we need to find a way to get back home" kurama said.

"I know but, I'm tired and maybe I should just take a short break." I said.

"Kit! I sense someone coming."

I looked around and saw a figure walking by. He stopped and turned my way. The figure walked towards me and looked at me straight in the eye.

Who was this guy? Was this the person I'm supposed to fight? No it couldn't of been. Like Kurama and I have agreed on predicting, this is another world.

 **Well! Another chapter done! I felt like I did really good this time! Although I have a bad feeling I made one mistake. Oh well. I'll get better. Anyways if you are reading this you have made it to the end of this chapter and thank you for that.**

 **Like said before Naruto is not mine he belongs to Kishimoto and Sasuke's.**

 **Anyways I should leave and post this chapter! Good bye for now! :3**

 **P.S- I will probably post tomorrow, but not as late as i have been doing lately.**


End file.
